Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an implant with a fixing device that may be inserted into a human or animal body, and to an insertion apparatus including the implant.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, implants, for example endocardial and epicardial electrodes, are inserted into the human or animal body, and such implants are typically fixed using what is known as a fixing helix. Typically, the fixing helix is screwed in either by turning the entire implant or by unscrewing the fixing helix using a Cardan drive within an electrode line of the implant.
This procedure, however, is generally only suitable to a limited extent for implantation in narrow regions and regions that are difficult to access, such as the myocardium, if no direct access to the site of implantation is possible.